This invention relates to an improved cage mill which can crush, grind, pulverize, blend and mix hard materials such as stone.
A conventional mill has a housing, a disc placed in the housing and a plurality of cage pins attached to the disc so as to form a cage type rotor. The rotor rotates so as to crush the hard materials by crushing the hard materials against the cage pins. One example of such a cage mill is disclosed in the Japanese Patent Publication No. 48-33055.
In such conventional cage mills, a portion of a cage which is apt to be worn is made of a high chrome steel. The conventional mills having high chrome steel bars can be used only for a short period of time and, therefore, the running cost is very high. In particular, if the pins function as a rotor, they are subject to strong wear because the pins are directly in contact with the hard materials.